


Hate Being Right

by twilightHDfan



Series: Fast Thoughts [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian had known going to the garage today was a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Being Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom over on LJ. Not 100% happpy with this (flow just doesn't seem quiet right), but I think it's the best I'm gonna get for now :).

Biting his lip, Brian tried to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, tried to ignore the throbbing in his own pants, the heat that was coiled deep in his stomach making his hand itch to reach down and give himself some relief.

He had known coming to the garage today was a mistake, had known in his gut that he would regret it.

And boy was he right. Just not in the way he had thought.

As he’d been sneaking in he’d thought of the team catching him, somehow able to see the truth of who he was and why he was really there. But it hadn’t turned out like that. Dom hadn’t caught him, the bulky man having been too focused on something else, and Brian could see what it was now.

Taking a shuddering breath, he continued to watch as Dom slowly fisted himself, the bigger man sitting on the couch, head relaxed back, eyes closed, as his hand moved slowly up and down his cock, shirt rucked up a little that Brian could see his muscled stomach.

When Dom had first sat down, Brian had cursed himself, trying to think of a way to get out of the garage with Dom clearly settling down to sleep on the couch. It wasn’t until Dom had unzipped and pulled himself out that Brian had realised that Dom wasn’t planning a nap.

He hadn’t gotten so hard in his life. Not even when he was a teenager and a soft breeze could make him hard.

Dom had grabbed some lube at one point, pulling it from who knows where, and Brian had been too focused on the hand moving up and down to pay attention to Dom’s other hand. Having added some lube his hand was moving easier now, a low groan leaving Dom, causing Brian’s own cock to jump at the sound, precome leaking.

The air was filled with Dom’s heavy breathing, a slight moan leaving him every now and then, making Brian clench his fists so he wouldn’t do something stupid like reach down and give himself some friction to move against.

Dom’s hand had started to speed up, hand twisting at the end, breaths coming faster, as he started to tense up. Brian found himself leaning forwards, his own breaths coming faster as he watched Dom start to fly apart, the man’s cock pulsing as he came.

“..ri …”

The whisper had Brian freezing again, heat flooding through him as he repeated the whisper in his head. Had Dom just … shaking his head, Brian decided he was simply pushing his own want onto Dom. Reminding himself that Dom was with Letty and had no history with other guys.

Having finished, Dom flopped back on the couch for a few moments, before grabbing a rag and cleaning himself up, putting himself away before he got up and walked out of the shop.

Swallowing hard, Brian relaxed back against the wall, trying to calm himself down before he left the garage.

He had known coming here today was a bad idea. Getting over Dom just got that much harder.


End file.
